


LoveBlock

by SomethingBlue42



Series: Suptober 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Beta Balthazar (Supernatural), Beta Crowley (Supernatural), Beta Rowena McLeod, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel is Not a Virgin (Supernatural), Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dating, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is America's Sweetheart, Dean Winchester is the hottest guy in the room, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Grumpy Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Benny Lafitte, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Meg Masters, Omega Verse, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingBlue42/pseuds/SomethingBlue42
Summary: How do we fall in love? Do we see someone across the room, strike up a conversation and the rest is history? Do we catch a whiff of a tantalizing or homey scent and follow the instincts of our secondary gender all the way to mating?Or is it possible to fall in love without seeing someone’s face? Without catching their scent?For the last four seasons we’ve been asking this question and this year, we do it again with an entirely new set of rules and an Alpha as you’ve never seen one. Welcome to LoveBlock.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Kelly Kline (Supernatural), Castiel & Rowena MacLeod, Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Kelly Kline (Supernatural), Castiel/Meg Masters, Castiel/Rowena MacLeod, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960396
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah these are supposed to be one-shots but LISTEN this story took over my brain and I just wanna writewritewrite it till it's done.
> 
> Disclaimer: The only reality dating show I've ever watched was Joe Millionaire (SERIOUSLY LOOK IT UP IT WAS HILARIOUS) so any similarities to other shows are purely coincidental.

Castiel Novak tugged at the starched collar of his shirt, shifting from foot to foot in too-tight shoes. It was customary that the Alpha wore a tuxedo to the initial meeting though he wished that he’d insisted on _that_ changing as well. The network had wanted something big for the fifth season of LoveBlock, something different. When Castiel got the call that he was one of the finalists chosen to be that year’s Alpha, he’d been understandably confused given that he’d not entered. 

Change #1: Alphas were nominated by family or friends. Thanks, Gabriel.

Castiel did everything he could to throw the interview. He was gruff, unsmiling, and showed up with bedhead wearing the hideous trench coat their grandmother gave him when he’d gone off to college. He went out of his way to be cantankerous and rude, refusing to answer some questions and providing terrible answers to others. 

Change #2: The chosen Alpha was quiet, withdrawn, and definitely not interested in finding their true mate. One might even call him an asshole.

In the end, Castiel had agreed to participate for two reasons and two reasons only. Gabriel would be given a huge promotion based on the fact that he’d convinced someone with _no_ desire to be on the show to be their grumpy, jerk of an Alpha for the season, thus _finally_ getting him out of Castiel’s condo. And the other…

Change #3: Contestants could reject the Alpha meaning any contestant that dropped out before Hometown week would be competing on a new network show, _EscapePlan_ , to win $50,000. If the Alpha made it to the finale with any contestants left, he and his chosen mate would both win $100,000

“Stop fidgeting.” Gabriel nudged Castiel in such a way that the point of his elbow rolled painfully over the bone in his bicep, a practiced move he’d perfected when they were children.

Castiel flinched away but stood straighter. “My feet hurt. Why does the Alpha have to be in formal dress? The other contestants have to show their personalities not just with their masks but their clothes too. Why-“

“Shhh, my boss is coming!” Gabriel muttered out of the side of his mouth before stepping forward and extending his hand. “Mr. Shurley! So glad you could make it!”

Chuck Shurley gave a small, friendly wave in lieu of shaking Gabriel’s hand, and Gabe dropped it cringing. “Sorry, no offense man I just don’t shake hands. Nothing personal, promise.”

“No no, sorry I uh, forgot.” Gabe scratched his ear before he turned abruptly to Castiel. “You remember my brother.”

“Yes, of course. I liked the promos you did. They were very controversial. Exactly what we were looking for.” Chuck gave Castiel a nod. Castiel pressed his lips together in a caricature of a smile, but his disdain was evident. Chuck just grinned. “Gonna be a good season.” He looked over his shoulder at the commotion as Fergus Crowley moved towards them.

“Gents,” he said by way of greeting. “Chuck,” he added with a smirk, and Chuck gave a rueful smile in return.

“Glad to have you back, Crowley.” Chuck’s tone implied he was not remotely glad to have Crowley back.

“Glad you agreed to my demands during contract negotiations.” Crowley beamed with a smarmy grin. 

Castiel looked to Gabriel who’s lips were puckered, eyes rolling up to look at the palm trees hanging over where they stood at the edge of the beach house’s wide circular drive. That was the face Gabe made when he was trying not to laugh. Castiel began to open his mouth to ask when he received another sharp jab to his upper arm. 

“Let’s get started shall we?” Gabe gestured towards the space to the left where Castiel assumed visitors would park but was now lit and prepped for Crowley’s opening remarks before the cattle call began. 

_How do we fall in love? Do we see someone across the room, strike up a conversation, and the rest is history? Do we catch a whiff of a tantalizing or homey scent and follow the instincts of our secondary gender all the way to mating? Or is it possible to fall in love without seeing someone’s face? Without catching their scent?_

_For the last four seasons, we’ve been asking this question and so followed four alphas on the journey to true love. We watched them try and see past the contestants’ masks, week after week. We saw scent bonds break emotional bonds once the blockers came off. And we cheered when our Alpha looked into the face of his or her potential One True Mate._

_This year, we do it again with an entirely new set of rules and an Alpha as you’ve never seen one. Welcome to LoveBlock_.

#

The first limousine slithered up the drive toward Castiel, and he stood stock-still, hands crossed in front of himself. Gabriel had said it made him look like security and not the show’s Alpha, so Castiel had decided that would be how he would stand for the rest of his life. He did his best to ignore the camera to his left and the six or so people behind it as well as the camera to the right and its gaggle of crew meant to capture the contestants as he rushed over to help the contestant climb out of the limo.

Castiel stayed put, the moment stretching, and finally, the door opened, and what looked like the head of a wolf peeked out. “Um.”

“Come on then,” Castiel unclasped his hands to motion them forward, and he could hear the person give a stuttered, _o-o-oh…_ , before a motorcycle boot appeared out the door. A slender woman in a leather jacket and jeans with a frighteningly furry mask walked over to him.

Castiel squinted his eyes. “You’re a horror fan.”

He felt the woman’s surprise more than saw it because well, _obviously,_ and her voice was breathless when she asked, “How did you _know_?”

Castiel fought the urge to roll his eyes, but his tone made his disdain clear. “Lucky guess.” 

The woman hugged him anyway and went off to her first impression interview.

_Hannah, Office Assistant, Beta_

“Wow, they weren’t kidding when they said this Alpha was different! I mean still handsome,” Hannah paused, to tip her head from side to side, shifting the wolf-head mask in her lap, “which won’t matter in the end I know, I know. But if the guy is gonna be grumpy to start?” Hannah’s blue eyes widened emphatically as she pushed out her lower lip and her huff made her dark bangs flutter. “It’s nice that’s he’s something to look at, you know?”

And so it went for three more contestants. April, a plain brunette Beta who wore safety goggles and a medical mask, was deeply unimpressed that Castiel didn’t understand that she was a dental hygienist from her face coverings. Inias, a male Omega in a suit and the plain, white drama mask they used for group dates before The Scenting, told Castiel he’d have to work to get to know him. Castiel immediately decided he was going home that night. Then Kevin, an Omega college student wearing a giant paper mâché pie on his head, but instead of the typical latticed crust, it contained the numbers 3.14 because he liked math as well as desserts. 

There was a bit of a delay after the fifth contestant exited the limo in an evening gown, fiery red hair pulled into an elegant up-do, wearing a printed paper mask with Crowley’s face on it. 

“ _Mother!”_

The woman huffed and halted barely two steps out of the limo. “ _Fergus_ , you’ve ruined the take! D’you want me to do it again?” 

Castiel was intrigued by her Scottish burr as well as the fact that Gabriel had managed to get Fergus Crowley’s mother to compete on the show her son hosted and that was notorious for hookups withat least one group nude exhibition a season. That had to be some kind of miracle from the TV gods. Gabe did say he felt like this season had been blessed.

Once the yelling stopped, and Rowena, mother of one, Beta sashayed off to do her interview, the limo returned with another contestant. Word must have gotten out that he wasn’t opening the door for anyone, so this time, there was no wait, the door swinging open, and a hand curled over the top of the car while a dusty boot hit the ground. A fit young man pulled himself out, wearing a ripped pair of jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt with a green and black plaid flannel over it, a welding mask covering his face. Castiel nearly rolled his eyes again as the man strode forward, hand extended. 

“Hey man, D-”

Castiel cut him off as he clasped his hand tight, feeling the roughness of his palm, callouses on the fingertips. “You’re an artist.”

The welding mask tipped to the side, the man’s body stiffening before his grip became crushing, a throaty chuckle echoing from behind the metal. “Not even close. Mechanic.” Castiel winced as his hand was pumped vigorously. “Dean Winchester. Nice to meet ya.”

Castiel looked off-camera to Gabe. “I thought you said you weren’t bringing in Alphas this year.” His attention returned to Dean as he laughed harder this time.

“Wrong again. Man, this is gonna be fun.” Castiel jumped as one large hand clapped hard against his sternum twice before Dean began to walk away.

Castiel turned to watch him go, taking in his bow-legged gait as he entered the house to go do his first impression interview.

Dean was directed to a stool in the entryway situated in front of a camera and surrounded by lights. He plopped down, heaving a sigh as he flipped up his welding mask before pulling it off his head. He tried his best to ignore the murmurs from the women behind the camera as he dropped it to the floor with one hand, patting his hair down with the other. When he looked up, he could see everyone behind the camera had red eyes, except for the redheaded woman with the clipboard who looked annoyed.

“Sorry about them,” she muttered, jutting a thumb over her shoulder, and the Alphas blinked themselves back to brown or blue, “but in their defense I’m a Beta and a lesbian and woof your face is still pretty impressive.”

Dean managed to fight a blush as he gave a good-natured laugh. “It’s fine I get that a lot.” Dean shifted on his stool, situating his face into a calm, attentive expression, and waited for the Beta producer to look her fill.

“If you could start by stating your name, occupation and secondary gender for the graphics team. This is what will show at the bottom of the screen during your interviews.”

Dean gave a short nod. “I’m Dean Winchesteeeer…” He reached up to scratch at his ear. “Uh, mechanic.” He flicked up a hand and took a deep breath, sighing out, “Omega,” before letting his hand fall to his knee with a thump. It wasn’t enough to mask the unmistakable interested growls of the Alphas on the crew. The producer actually looked over her shoulder and glared at them. 

“Go outside. All of you. Yes all of you the camera is stationary and already rolling I can turn it off when we’re done. Thank you. Byyyyyyye.” 

Dean chuckled as the alpha cameraman and the other two, whatever they did, sulked away to the snack table. Dean let his amusement sit on his face as he looked back at the producer, who gave him a strained smile. “Sorry, again.”

“Not a problem. I figured I’d be just another piece of meat here anyway.” Dean gave an unaffected wave, and the producer frowned, marked something on her clipboard. 

“I’m Charlie Bradbury-“

“Executive producer.” Dean nodded and stretched out a hand. “Nice to put a face to the name in the credits.”

Charlie shook his hand and gave him a surprised smile. “You watch the show?”

“Yeah!” Dean’s face scrunched as if to say, _of course, I do_ , and Charlie tried to force back a laugh but only succeeded in choking herself. She knew the resulting grin he gave her was going to turn Alphas’ eyes red on couches across the country when this aired. 

“So did you nominate yourself?”

Dean snorted. “No, no. I was completely content with this being my Thursday night guilty pleasure,” the guy actually licked his lips after he said it, and Charlie made a note to check if he’d done any acting. “My little brother actually nominated me. Said I need to find a nice Alpha and settle down.”

“That’s sweet.” Charlie jotted down, _interview brother._ “How old is your brother?”

“22,” Dean gave a casual shrug of his shoulder at Charlie’s questioning blink. “Yeah I know he’s also 6’4 so he’s _really_ not that little but old habits die hard ya know? He’s in his first year at law school. He actually started watching the show his freshman year of college. It was one of those excuses to get everyone on the floor in the rec room and make friends.” Dean turned his head, squinting at the camera. “There may also have been a girl involved.”

Charlie let herself laugh this time. “But you also watch the show you said.”

Dean gave a nod. “Yeah, I mean he was in college and I didn’t understand half the shit… er, sorry.” Dean winced, and Charlie waved a hand before giving a sharp clap of her hands that made Dean jump.

“It’s so audio can find the cut faster. Makes a big jagged line in the file,” Charlie explained, and Dean’s eyebrows rose, lips twisting in an impressed expression. “Can you begin again at ‘I didn’t understand?’”

Dean cleared his throat and shifted on his stool again. “Uh yeah, um. I didn’t understand have the _things_ he was talking about. I mean like I said I’m just a mechanic with a GED and a give em hell attitude.” He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless. She was definitely going to be rooting for this guy. “But he went on and on about the show because, like I said,” Dean widened his eyes and muttered conspiratorially through closed teeth, “there may have been a girl involved,” He shook his head and smile. “So I started watching just to have something to talk about with him.” Dean rubbed his palms up and down his thighs a few times. “Well and to help the poor kid talk to the girl. He’s smart and an Alpha but man is he bad with the ladies.” Dean gave a smirk that morphed into a grin before he looked at the floor.

“So are you looking for your One True Mate?” Charlie felt a warm flutter in her chest as Dean lifted his head, green eyes wide and full lips parted in genuine surprise before a blush began to creep up his neck.

“Ah… you know…” Dean grimaced and hissed, giving the camera a side-eye. “I’m not sure they exist.” He gave a shrug. “I mean, that Alpha out there?” Dean jutted a thumb over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. “Not a bad looking dude. I wouldn’t kick him out of bed.” Dean smirked again and chuckled. “But did my insides go gooey at the first whiff of his scent?” Dean scrunched his nose and shook his head.

Charlie smiled. “What did he smell like to you?”

Dean rolled his eyes before closing them and doing a slow-motion fist pump as he mouthed _yes._ “The first smell montage. Seriously,” Dean gestured with both hands splaying his fingers and then wiggling them excitedly. “It’s my favorite.” 

He cleared his throat as Charlie laughed again. 

“Uh…hmmmm.” He pursed his lips, looking up and to the right, and Charlie was convicted this guy had _at least_ modeled before because he found the light instantly. His eyes tightened just enough to slant his expression into a sultry stare but let the green of his eyes stay visible. “Rain.” He gave a satisfied nod and looked back at her. “Or, really, a thunderstorm. That thick smell before the thunder and lightening show starts.” 

He nodded again, a wistful smile pulling at his lips. “Which seems pretty appropriate given the circumstances.”


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contestants and their Alpha prepare for Sports Week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea how to play cards.

_The Most Hated Alpha in America_

_For those that didn’t tune-in to last night’s season five premiere of LoveBlocked, the reality dating show where one Alpha is tasked with finding their One True Mate without seeing their face or scenting them (until week 4, that is), this year’s Alpha, Castiel Novak, a Chef from Seattle, Washington, isn’t pulling any punches. In the biggest exit in the show’s history, a whopping_ eight _out of the sixteen contestants were sent home or took advantage of this season’s twist and opted to leave on their own to join the network’s newest survivalist game show, EscapePlan. In the most searing commentary of the evening, April, a dental hygienist from Creal Springs, Illinois, had this to say to Novak._

_“You are the reason women and men like us have to come on shows like this. Just another asshole Alpha who thinks they’re God’s gift to Omegas and doesn’t have to bother with romance or decency to find a mate. We are_ people _, Castiel and it’s very clear that you only see us as bowling pins to knock over.”_

_Novak’s response was glib. “Good luck on EscapePlan.”_

_To some, Novak is the Anti-Alpha. Lithe in form and cerebral in demeanor with a bitingly dry sense of humor, some viewers have applauded the unconventional nature of this year’s leading man. At the same time, die-hard fans of the show say Novak is spitting in the face of the franchise._

_“He very clearly doesn’t want to be there. Like, why even bother agreeing to be on the show if it’s all a big, dumb joke to you? Go make Chef Boyardee at an Olive Garden and leave our show alone!” Twitter user, LuvBlocker20, lamented._

_“Can someone banish this troll back under the bridge he crawled out from under?” asked Twitter user BlockedABO._

_Novak is unconcerned with the backlash. “I’m the… what? This is probably the stupidest problem I’ve ever had.” When asked to clarify, Novak sighed and rolled his eyes in what is quickly becoming his signature reaction. “I’m not here to be the Most Loved Alpha in America. I’m here to win a hundred thousand dollars. And I guess find my One True Mate, yeah, sure, fine.”_

_Novak isn’t the only one on the fence about finding true love. Fan Favorite of the Night, Dean Winchester, an Omega mechanic from Lawrence Kansas with a face that belongs on the cover of Vogue and not behind a welding mask, is cautiously optimistic. “True mates? Who knows. Listen, I’m just here to have fun and whoo boy was that elimination fun.”_

#

Dean sucked in a deep breath, the salt breeze ruffling his hair as they stood on the back deck of the beach house. They’d been woken up by producers barely fifteen minutes ago, about three hours earlier than they were told they would be needed. Dean always thought that was a cruel twist, and now that he was experiencing it, bleary-eyed and chilly wearing nothing but sleep pants, he found it especially humiliating. 

“‘ey, Charlie,” Dean shuffled over as the redhead stepped out onto the deck, and she gave him a patient smile. “Can I go grab a shirt? Someone’s gonna lose an eye.” Dean pointed at his nipples, and Charlie snorted. 

“Sorry, hon, we made sure you were shirtless on purpose.” Dean shivered as her warm palm patted over his heart, and he watched her over his shoulder as she walked away.

Dean snorted loudly, crossing his arms over his chest, and the other contestants’ eyes were drawn to him. “Don’t objectify me.”

“Darling, trust me that’s probably all you’re good for,” Bela’s bored British drawl wafted on the sea breeze. She was beautiful even now with the overnight facemask and her hair knotted on top of her head, perfect angular features, and cool jade eyes, but she was a royal bitch. 

“Bela, Antiquities, Omega, you gotta quit flirting with me. People will start to talk.” Dean grinned as the petite woman to Bela’s left wearing oversized flannel pajamas and sporting impressive bed head giggled.

“What are you laughing at?” Bela turned her nose up at the woman’s face sobered. “Betas are even more useless than Omegas.”

“Don’t listen to her Kelly.” A young blond in short shorts and a tank top threw an arm around the woman who smiled tentatively in return. “Bela’s just mad they haven’t invented secondary gender reassignment surgery yet.”

Bela gave a tart smile. “Clearly you should consider primary gender reassignment, _Jo_. You’re more of a man than Winchester over there.”

“Oooo double hit.” Dean grinned at her. “Nice, I love it when the bitchy ones are insecure. Really heightens the drama.” He rubbed his hands together.

Jo snorted. “You _really_ love this show don’t you?”

Dean gave a shrug, swinging his arms in front of himself and behind, trying to gain some warmth from the kinetic energy. “What’s not to love, Jo, Bartender, Omega?” 

Dean heard a low chuckle from behind him and looked over his shoulder to find a stocky man an inch or so shorter than him wearing a pageboy cap and sleeveless shirt over sweatpants standing with arms crossed. Dean frowned before craning his neck to look for Charlie.

“‘Ey! Why does Benny, Chef, Omega get to wear a shirt?”

“Why do you keep doing that?” Kelly giggled, shuffling closer to Dean as Jo did, and he backed up a little to still allow himself to swing his arms and open himself to the conversation.

“Well, Kelly, Political Operative, Omega, if you must know.” Dean grinned as the others actually laughed this time because, really, he sounded absurd. “It’s what my brother and I do to keep all of you straight.”

“Us you mean,” Jo said with a smirk. “You’re a contestant too, Dean, Mechanic, Omega.” Dean dipped his head in concession. “Your brother nominated you right?”

Dean nodded, doing his best to ignore the cameraman that had not so casually sidled in front of their group. “Yeah. Who nominated you again?” Dean scrunched up his face and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jo rolled her eyes. “My _mother_.” She screwed her face up into a siren expression, turning her voice husky. “‘Why can’t you at least _try_ to find a nice Alpha, Joanna Beth?’” She rolled her eyes again, and they laughed.

“My _boss_ nominated me,” Kelly giggled, and the other three looked at her with raised eyebrows. She blushed. “I’m a work-a-holic he was worried,” she crossed her arms defensively.

“What about you man?” The back of Dean’s hand hit Benny in the middle of the chest.

“My wife.”

“Wait, _what?”_ Jo, Dean, and Kelly exclaimed at once, and Benny let out a loud guffaw that got the attention of the other contestants who were grouped together being filmed by a second crew.

“My reaction exactly. We’re both Omegas.” He gave a shrug as Kelly and Jo looked at each other. Dean just pursed his lips. “Wouldn’t mind having an Alpha donor if you know what I mean? Or a hundred kay. Plus that _EscapeRoom_ show looks kinda fun.” Benny shrugged.

“You’re just here for the ride then huh?” Dean grinned, looking him up and down, and Benny grinned back.

“You know it, brother.” He extended his hand, and Dean took it, giving it a shake. “Was surprised he kept me to be honest.”

“You guys hit it off better than anyone else last night,” Dean nudged him with an elbow. “Talkin’ about what? Knives?”

“Yeah well I’m a Wusthof man and he’s a Kai guy-“

“Doomed. You two are doomed. Just quit now.” Dean sliced a hand through the air, and they laughed.

“You laugh, brother. But…” Benny puffed out his cheeks and widened his eyes.

“Alright, contestants line up please!”

Benny, Dean, Jo, and Kelly shuffled to the center of the deck to join Bela’s group, which included Kevin, College Student, Omega; Meg, Waitress, Omega; and Rowena, Mother, Beta, then were reshuffled, Dean ending up in the middle between Bela and Kelly. A member of the crew sidled up to each and adjusted pajamas or mussed hair. Dean was so focused on her trying to scent him despite the blockers that he actually yelped when she adjusted his sleep pants’ waistband to sit lower on his hips.

“No underwear?” The woman’s eyes were trying to flicker red, but she was making a valiant effort to suppress her instinct. Dean appreciated it but would appreciate her stepping back even more.

“Didn’t know I needed em. Can you maybe…” Dean used his forefingers and thumbs to pinch her wrists and pull them away from his hips.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, cheeks turning pink as she moved to Bela.

“You really are disgustingly attractive,” Bela drawled, eyeing him. “When this is over we should really have angry sex.”

Dean’s mouth popped open, nearly giving himself a crick in his neck as he gaped at her for a moment. He recovered and looked forward again, straight into a camera with a red blinking light. He cleared his throat, situating his face into a severe but blank expression. “Pass.”

“Your loss,” Bela replied, examining her fingernails.

Dean snorted. “I’m sure.”

“Okay, contestants!” It was Crowley, jogging up the steps from the beach looking casually windblown in his chinos and button-down. “And Mother.”

“Fergus,” Rowena replied with a sweet smile, rolling the bur hard and receiving a snicker from a few contestants. 

“Today you’ll be showing your Alpha your skills-“

Dean leaned towards Kelly and muttered out the side of his mouth. “Sports masks.” Kelly looked up at him wide-eyed before snapping her gaze back to Crowley.

“That’s right it’s Sport’s Week!”

“Told ya,” Dean muttered, and Kelly giggled as they watched two bikini-clad women and two hunks in trunks carrying trays up the steps. Still, instead of the usual football or hockey helmet, there were only the thin, white drama masks typically worn on dates with the Alpha. “Huh?”

“And in another twist, this season’s sport is less physical and more mental. Part luck and part skill.” Crowley smirked, letting his eyes linger on each contestant. “Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen, Betas and Omegas. You’re playing poker.”

“Excellent,” Bela muttered under her breath as Kelly whispered a soft “crap.” Dean merely sighed. 

#

“So… two pairs beats 3 of a kind right?”

Gabriel sighed. “No. 3 of a kind beats two pairs.”

Castiel threw his cards down and rubbed his face. “Why are we doing this? Can’t we just skip to a group date?”

Gabriel shook his head, gathering the cards and shuffling them. “Sports week is one of the most popular weeks. Always gets good press.” Gabriel began to deal again, and Castiel gave a martyred sigh.

“Yeah because it’s mostly people making idiots out of themselves in helmets. We don’t even have enough people left to play a real sport.” Castiel picked up each card as it was given to him, arranging them in his hand.

“I still think you should have gone with the Polo suggestion. Putting everyone on a horse would be hilarious.” 

“I’m not getting on a horse Gabriel,” Castiel squinted at his cards. 

“Fine. Raise you a Snickers.” Gabe tossed a mini candy into the pot. “Do you know who you’re going to pick for the date?”

Castiel eyed his cards and plucked a Snickers from his pile of candy. “I thought whoever won got the date? Call.”

“Well yeah,” Gabe discarded two cards and picked up two more, arranging his hand. “But we can rig that. How many cards do you want?”

“What?” Castiel blinked at him, and Gabriel sighed.

“Remember after you bet on your first-“

“No, I know how- just give me three I guess.” Castiel threw down three cards, and Gabriel took them, slipping him three more. “What do you mean you can rig it?”

“Sports week is always rigged.” Gabriel plucked several candies from his pile. “I raise you a Twix and a Reese’s Pumpkin.”

“Shit,” Castiel muttered, frowning at his cards. “Do they know it’s rigged?”

Gabriel snorted. “God, no. _That’d_ be a scandal. Raise or call, Alpha.”

Castiel reluctantly threw in a Twix and his last Reese’s pumpkin. “I guess, Kelly and Meg?”

Gabriel hummed. “How about Dean and Bela?”

Castiel sighed. “Because that woman is vile. I’m mad they wouldn’t let me get rid of her last time. Which one is Dean?”

“The mechanic.”

Castiel frowned at his cards, thinking. Gabriel sighed.

“You checked out his ass after he shook your hand at the first meet up.”

Castiel looked up, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he huffed. “I did _not_.”

Gabe snorted. “Did too.”

“Are you going to give more cards or- what’s going on here?”

“Oh sorry,” Gabe laid out his cards. 10 high.”

“I got nothing.” Castiel laid out his cards, and Gabriel poked at them. 

“Well, you still won. You got a Jack. Beats my 10.”

Castiel blinked. “I won?”

Gabriel buried his head in his hands. “This is going to be a disaster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/Kudos are <3
> 
> [Visit me on Tumblr](https://desti-feeels.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
